Une vie loin des ennuis pour Kailee Possible ?
by CaseyAshleigh
Summary: Quand une humaine découvre tout les petits secret de forks ca peut très mal ce passé surtout si les volturi s'en mêle. Resumé pas top mais essayer Alec/OC
1. Chapter 2

_**Hello désoler pour tout ce temps juste pour le premier chapitre et je m'excuse encore pour l'orthographe ! Bonne Lecture :D **_

* * *

PDV Kailee :

- Allez Kailee réveille toi tu vas être en retard au lycée, tu vas rater ton bus et je te préviens je ne t'emmène pas si tu le rate ! S'exclama ma mère.

Je me lève avec a plus grande lenteur possible et file sous la douche rapidement et va vers mon armoire, je mis un top rose clair avec un skinny noir avec des ballerine noir, je parti dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller  
Apres m'être maquiller je m'observa dans le miroir j'était plutôt jolie, brune de taille moyenne avec un visage ovale et de grand yeux noir avec un nez assez fine et une bouche pulpeuse. Je descend les escalier enfile ma veste en jean attrape mon sac de cours, embrasse mes parents et fila vers l'arrêt de bus  
J'entra dans le bus et je vis la moitiés des élèves du bus me regardez moi qui pensait passez inaperçue j' avança et m'installa a la premières place libre. J'arrivait au lycée et toute les personne autours de moi continuait a me fixé ça devenait réellement gênant quand un garçon vint m'abordé

- Salut tu doit être Kailee Magena moi c'est Carter j'avait hâte de savoir a quoi tu ressemblait et je ne suis pas déçus.

- Salut oui c'est moi parce que vous saviez qui j'était et que j'arrivait aujourd'hui ?

- S'il te plait ne me vouvoie pas on dirait que j'ai quarante ans alors que j'ai le même âge que toi, oui toutes la villes est au courant c'est tellement rare de voir de nouveau habitant ici

- D'accord, pourrait tu me montré le secrétariat il faut que j'aille cherché mon emplois du temps ?

- Pas de soucis suis moi je vais pouvoir t'expliqué certaine chose en chemin.  
-Comme quoi ?

- Comme le faite que ce soir pareille dans tout les lycée ils y a toujours les même clans enfin presque

- Enfin presque c'est-à-dire ? Moi qui n'aime pas les potin la ca m'intéressait pour fois je commencer à en avoir marre que ce soit toujours les même chose dans touts les lycée.

-C'est-à-dire que nous on a deux clans bien distinct on a les Quileute qui sont extrêmement grand la peau mate les cheveux noirs et vraiment Impulsif et l'autre clans son les Cullen Ils sont vachement pale avec des yeux un peu dorée et ils sont toujours très calme.

- Ils on l'air d'être totalement l'opposé l'un de l'autre

- Oui totalement les seul point communs c'est qu'ils sont tous très beau et qu'ils ne ce mélange pas avec les autres. Bah tiens on est arrivée au secrétariat je dois allez en cours en ce voit plus tard Kailee Magena !

Je le vis partir je trouve que Carter est sympa mais qu'es ce qu'il parle beaucoup, J'entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire elle me donna mon emplois du temps et me dit

- Bienvenue à Forks Mademoiselle Magena, en souriant.

Au moment ou je sorti du secrétariat je percuta quelqu'un de vraiment dur je leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qui fessait au moins 1.95 m la peau mate et les cheveux noir d'après la description que m'avait fait Carter il devait faire parti des Quileute d'un coup je le vit agitez ça main devant le mes yeux Oh merde il est entrain de me parler

- Allo ça va ?

-Heu Oui Oui ça va

- t'es sur tu a l'air un peu secouer

- Pas secouer juste perdu, désoler de t'avoir percutez je faisait pas attention.

- C'est pas grave moi aussi je ne faisait pas vraiment attention, Alors comme ca tu est perdu peut être que je peut t'aidez ? Je m'appel Seth Clearwater et toi tu est ?

- Kailee Magena avec plaisir parce que la je ne sait vraiment pas vers ou allez

- Magena intéressant

- puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est intéressant ?

- C'est un noms Indiens qui veut dire "Lune montante"

* * *

C'est court je sais mais je vais me rattraper avec le prochain chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plus pour l'instant


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Forks Dimanche 10 Mars2012

Comment mes parents avait pus me faire cela j'était heureuse j'avait tout pour moi les meilleure amies du monde, le copain de mes rêve et j'habitait a paris dans un magnifique loft jusqu'au jours ou ils ont décréter que je ne pouvait plus habiter seul car je m'attirait trop d'ennuis et que je négliger mes étude  
n'importe quoi tout était parfait et maintenant je me retrouve dans un ville paumé au états unis qui s'appel Forks il doit y arrêter de pleuvoir que 10 jours dans l'année. Comme dit ma mère je devrait être heureuse « c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence et demain c'est la rentré tu te ferra pleins de nouveaux amis ». Au debut j'ai crus que c'était une blague quand elle ma montré le lycée ou j'allait y allez et comment j'y allez EN BUS moi vivante je ne montrait jamais dans un bus scolaire. Allez je vais me couchez demain commence la pire journée de ma vie :_** La décente en enfer**_.


End file.
